


Night Swim

by Dakarima



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, midnight swimming, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: You take a midnight swim with Pedro Pascal.Part 2 is out ~ Rooftop Drinks. (You can find it on my profile)
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Night Swim

The sun had set and a chill wind had broken through the day-heat. You had been waiting to do this for a long time, and finally you had built up the courage to sneak into your distant neighbour’s back garden. The final push was that Pedro had agreed to join you on this little rebellious adventure.

With the robe tightly wrapped around you, you both jumped over the fence and snuck over to the pool. You were both giggling, feeling a small rush of adrenaline.

The pool was gently lit up by the underwater lamps, giving it an almost magical glow with the moon reflecting upon the still surface.

Pedro slid out of his own robe and placed it down on the chaise lounge on the side. You were bent down next to the pool and dipped your finger down in the water. It was slightly cold but would be refreshing after a hot day in the sun. You could feel a slight sting on your shoulders from too much sun and too little sunscreen.

You stood up and walked over to the lounge as Pedro walked to the side of the pool. You glanced at the small trail of hair going down his abdomen and held back a smile. He sat down on the edge and soaked his legs, letting out a hushed shudder before carefully guiding himself down into the water. He breathed out heavily once his torso were underneath the surface.

You placed your robe on top of Pedro’s and stepped out of your slippers. You turned to look at him and noticed he was taking in the sight of your form. His dark brown eyes smiling as you walked over to the edge. You sat down as he had done and let your legs soak.

You wiggled your feet around in the water, looking at the small waves it created.

“You’re not going to get in?” He asked. “It’s refreshing.”

You pondered for a minute; it was a bit colder than you imagined. “I will.” You mumbled and continued to move your feet.

He slowly made his way over to you and looked up, meeting your eyes. “From what I remember, it was your idea.” He reminded her. “And it’s really nice, just get in.”

You shook your head. “Nice? It didn’t sound like it from your shuddering.” You giggled.

“Okay, that’s it.” He stepped closer and before you knew what he was going to do, he had wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you with him. A yelp escaped your mouth as the chill water captured your body.

You pushed yourself off him and gasped in shock. “Pedro.” You hissed, trying to seem mad at him. But the smirk playing on his lips made your face soften. “I hate you.” You pouted.

“I know you don’t.” He splashed a bit of water towards you.

 _A challenge_ , you thought and splashed some back. He narrowed his eyes at you and splashed more back. The water soaked your hair and you pushed back, soaking the whole of his head.

He shook his head like a dog and stood still for a moment. He pounced forward and you stepped back. You rushed to the edge of the pool to crawl up before he got to you. As you pushed yourself up, an arm wrapped around your hips and pulled you back.

You fell into his embrace and felt his fingers grace your sides. A light laughter escaped your mouth as he continued to tickle you mercilessly. You begged between gasping for him to stop. You could hear his deep chuckle vibrate in his chest.

He finally let go of you and you turned around to look at him. You splashed a bit of water in his face, but he just smiled.

He scanned your face, as if to remember each little detail of you.

“Y/N…” He breathed.

His voice seemed different, soft and gentle as he took a step closer to you.

“Pedro.” You smiled back. Your heart fluttered at his soft gaze.

“There’s something I need to tell you. I have been meaning to for a while now, but there hasn’t really been a good time _to_ tell you.”

Your stomach turned. Your thoughts immediately went to what you had hoped for to hear for the past two years. Your heart pounded a little faster as you held his warm gaze.

He licked his lips. “I…”

The lights in the house flicked on. Your eyes widened as you cursed under your breath. _The neighbour is up._

Pedro noted your reaction and realised what was going on. You both pulled yourself out of the pool and rushed to put on your robes and slippers. As you jumped the fence, you heard the glass door to the house slide open and your neighbour yelling after you.

Giggling and out of breath, you managed to run off and down the street.

You made your way up the small apartment complex with Pedro right behind you. As you stood outside the door to your own apartment you turned to look at him.

“You were going to tell me something?” You remembered with a smile.

He sighed out with a grin. “Yeah, but you know what, I’ll tell you tomorrow instead. How about we meet up for coffee at lunch and go for a stroll in the park?”

You nodded. “Sounds good, I’ll give you a text once I got lunch.”

He pulled you into a hug. Somehow it felt different than all the other times you had hugged, but you relished on the slight squeeze and warmth. His fingers ran through your hair as he held onto you for just a moment longer.

~~~

_11.02:_ **Hey, I got lunch now. I’ll meet you at the coffee shop.**

_11.10:_ **I am here, where are you?**

_11.36:_ **Pedro?**

_11.48:_ **I gotta go back to work.**

~~~

You closed the door to your apartment behind you and slumped down in the sofa next to your housemate, Sofia. The whole day you had tried to get in contact with Pedro, but he didn’t pick up or return your texts.

“Have you heard from Pedro?” You asked and stared up at the ceiling.

“No, why?”

“We were going to meet up at the coffee shop today at lunch, but he never showed up.”

Sofia turned to you and grimaced awkwardly. “He didn’t tell you?”

Ice rushed through your veins at her words. You titled your head towards her. “Tell me what?”

“He left for New York. He finally got an acting job.”

Your jaw dropped in disbelief, but your heart sunk lower. “What?”

You couldn’t believe he had left without saying anything. You had been friends for years, probably been the closest in your friend group, and now he had left without a word?

“I am sorry, Y/N, I thought you knew.” She placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Of course you weren’t okay. Your heart were literally aching at the thought he had left, not only because he didn’t tell you, but you never got to tell him something either.

You forced a painful smile on your lips. “Yeah, I am good. I think I’ll just go for a walk.”


End file.
